


Camping

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Camping, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie and Richie go camping, just the two of them.Oneshot/drabble





	Camping

Richie Tozier bit his lip a little as he looked around at his friends. It was a bad habit of his and he was trying to break it, so cut him some slack. Suddenly to his right his best friend spoke up. 

"Anyone else angry and gay right now?" 

Richie smirked. "I mean, I'm bi and annoyed. Does that count?"

Eddie set his face in a serious grimace and nodded. "It does."

And then he said something Rich never would've guessed he would, not even in a million years. 

"...let's go camping."

* * *

A little bit later and Rich and Eddie were actually setting up the tent in the middle of the woods. Eddie had wrinkled his nose a couple times at a couple different things, but for the most part he was fine and Richie was proud. 

"...all right!" Eddie said when he came back and saw the tent was all made up and done nicely. "Good job putting up the tent!"

Richie's eyes widened. " _Ahem,_ the what?"

Eddie sighed. "The boneless hotel."

 


End file.
